


Personal Photo Journalism

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile">alex_broken</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: public-bathroom, hogwarts, camera</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Personal Photo Journalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_broken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex_broken).



> Written on 8 May 2006 in response to [alex_broken](http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: public-bathroom, hogwarts, camera_.

Colin knew that if his mum understood in what true direction his ambitions turned, she would never have obliged him by owling the "special" camera he'd been coveting to Hogwarts. But ever since he'd discovered what Harry and Professor Snape got up to in the second-floor girl's loo—using it like a public bathroom!—he'd _needed_ the device.

Harry would never take _his_ prick so lovingly into his mouth and swallow it down, Colin knew that—but having the evidence that his hero was a champion cock-sucker hovering above his bed while he wanked himself silly was almost sufficient consolation.

"Oh . . . yes!"


End file.
